catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Owlflight
Owlflight is a beautiful, graceful, white she-cat with brown and ginger patches and flecks down her back, and along her sides. History :Owlflight is a SunClan warrior. :When Pebblepaw of MistClan wanders into camp, she, Moonstrike, and Lightfoot escort her back over the border. While there, Echowave glances at Moonstrike, and appears to be very scared of him because of his scarred eye. Owlflight becomes very angry at Echowave, but doesn't say anything. After returning to camp, Moonstrike seems a bit sad. Owlflight asks what the matter is, and he tells her that his blind eye is bothering him. Owlflight understands, revealing that her mother had been blind. She comments that maybe someday it would become a great advantage in battle. After she says this, Echowave runs into camp, yowling for Moonstrike to help her find her lost sister. Cloudstar becomes slightly annoyed that she had trespassed, and tells her to leave. As she turns to go, she tells Moonstrike to meet her at the Island to help her. She runs off, but Owlflight had heard her. She told Moonstrike that she would help, and she agrees that she could come. :They meet Echowave and Pebblepaw there, and make a plan. They go to twolegplace, and Owlflight's and Moonstrike's unusually good tracking skills came in handy. They found Ferret-tail and her attacker, but the rogue had already pinned her down. Enraged, Moonstrike and Owlflight attacked the rogue and scared him off, but Ferret-tail was already dead. Grief stricken, they help Echowave take her back to camp. :The next day, Cloudstar warns the Clan that there is a fox den on their territory, and that it was inhabited by a female fox, and possibly her cubs. :He puts together a big patrol, and they find the fox den. With the help of Brackenheart and Moonflight of NightClan, they forma plan to chase them off. They succeed in chasing them away, but Moonflight is greatly wounded. They escort the two NightClan cats to their border, and then return to camp. Although victorious for their triumph, Owlflight is worried about Moonflight. :Owlflight and Moonstrike are seen together a lot after this, and are very close. :At the next gathering, Owlflight is happy to see that Moonflight has recovered. :When Cloudstar tells the whole Clan that Eaglepaw had been killed by badgers, she suspects that there's more behind the attack then Cloudstar was telling them. She is very troubled by this, and expresses her concerns to Moonstrike. :Later that night, she is out in the clearing, watching the stars and praying to her mother for guidance. Moonstrike joins her, and begins lapping at her coat. She purrs softly in response; and he asks her how she feels about him. She at first tells him that it is difficult for her to express her feelings about him properly. He urges her to try, so she begins telling him how he makes her feel. He tells her that he wants to stand by her side, and she confesses the same. He asks her to stand by his side as his mate, and she softly agrees, feeling happier than she ever had in her life. Family Members Mate: :Moonstrike:Revealed on the IRC, December 5th, 2010 Living Father: :Falconheart:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character. Deceased, Member of StarClan Mother: :Lilyflare:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of thsi character. Deceased, Member of StarClan Tree Quotes Trivia These facts were revealed by Nightfall, the roleplayer of this character *Owlflight's appearance is based off of a Barn Owl http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barn_Owl 1 *It was revealed that Owlflight's mother had been born blind.Revealed on the IRC, September 18th, 2010 References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Living Characters Category:Warrior Category:SunClan Cat